


Stuck

by apoeticpoisoning



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and i like making characters pine, heather by conan gray is the theme for all of my fics, i’m just a sucker for soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoeticpoisoning/pseuds/apoeticpoisoning
Summary: Chiaki confides in Hajime about her crush.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 31





	Stuck

“Hey, Hajime… Can I ask you something?”

Hajime shook himself out of his daze to focus on the soft words spoken from his friend. The sunset was mesmerizing, to say the least. In moments like these, he wanted nothing more than for his worries to melt over the horizon like the sun before him. He wanted peace.

He turned to look at Chiaki, who had joined him that night. It was a routine of sorts. After the day had ended, when the rest of his peers retired to their cottages, he would find himself walking towards the beach to get one final look at the world around him. When he had begun walking that night, he was confronted by the gamer.

“Hajime?... The curfew’s really soon… Shouldn’t you be back at the hotel?”

“Couldn’t I say the same for you?”

“...I was going to the beach for a bit. You were going that way too, right?”

“Yeah. Do you want to go together?”

Chiaki nodded and the two spent the rest of the walk there in silence.

In fact, their time at the beach had consisted mostly of silence. The two bonded quite well any other time-both had to deal with Nagito more frequently than any of the others, so it made sense that they’d get along-but there was something about this time, this place, this situation, that caused them both to remain quiet.

Chiaki’s question startled Hajime, but nonetheless, he obliged. 

“Yeah?”

“...Never mind.”

“H-Huh? You can’t just ask that and not go through with it… What’s up?”

Chiaki’s gaze remained on the sunset ahead of them. Her eyes were usually soft and calm, but there was intense thought behind her stare in that moment; and Hajime knew she was serious.

“...Do you...ever feel stuck?”

Hajime didn’t expect such a vague question from her. 

“Like… in a room? We’re out in the open right now, Chiaki-“ He laughed nervously.

“No,” she interrupted, “Stuck. Like… In a puzzle game. When you have all of the pieces, and you know the solution is there somewhere, but… You can’t figure it out. You’ve tried everything… But you really don’t know. It’s like that, you know?”

Hajime remained silent for a moment, taking time to process what she meant. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

“I’m… stuck, I think. I don’t know what my next move should be. But… I guess that’s ‘cause right now, it’s more of a simulator than a puzzle game…”

“...A simulator?” Hajime asked. For as much as he hung around Chiaki, some of the things she said were still foreign to him. He enjoyed games-just not to the extent she did.

“...Yeah. I’m not good with dating sims and stuff like that, so… I don’t have the experience.”

“...! Chiaki, do you…?”

“...”

The gamer buried her face in her palms, her knees up to her chest. 

“...Sonia. She’s…” Chiaki trailed off. 

Hajime has been described by many as oblivious. Mostly by Nagito, and even by Chiaki herself. He wouldn’t have guessed Chiaki had a crush on Sonia for a thousand years. Now that he thought about it, however, the signs were clear.

If there was anyone Chiaki was closer to than Hajime, it was Sonia. The princess’ natural positivity attracted many to her, but it was almost as if she was the one drawn to Chiaki. Whenever the two were together, Chiaki seemed happier than ever; Hajime could barely remember a time when she wasn’t smiling around the blonde.

Seeing his friend speak about Sonia in this tone was abnormal. 

“I think… I love her… Yeah, that’s it.” Chiaki said, her voice softer than before. She had moved her hands, but it was obvious she was in distress. If it were possible for her to get any more balled up, she would’ve done it already.

“And… I’m stuck. Cuz… Her and Gundham…”

Chiaki sighed, not even being able to finish her sentence without her voice cracking. Hajime nodded.

Sonia and Gundham had a natural bond, as if they knew each other before the game started. No one would have expected them to get along so well, and yet, Sonia followed Gundham blindly and Gundham treated Sonia like a queen. The princess was the only one able to translate his ramblings, and she was more than happy to. Not only that, she often chose Gundham more times than not; specifically, if the choice was between him and Kazuichi, the former won almost every battle.

The two were a match made in heaven (or hell-the duo would probably prefer it), and even Hajime could see it.

It made sense why Chiaki was in pain.

Hajime didn’t know how to react. This was his closest friend. His companion was in a pain he couldn’t begin to imagine. How was he meant to help? There was no kind way of saying what was on his mind. ‘You don’t have a chance with her in the slightest, but cheer up! Rejection isn’t that bad!’ Please.

Then, Hajime realized, maybe that was just it.

He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled her closer. Chiaki’s eyes widened-she seemed somewhat uncomfortable at first-but she closed them after a moment. 

Comfort was all Hajime could offer, and all Chiaki needed.

The two sat like this for a while longer before deciding to return to their cottages. Chiaki had thanked Hajime quietly in front of hers before going in.

Inside of that cottage, she stared blankly at her wall from her bed, trying to force herself to sleep. But all that was on her mind was how utterly, desperately lonely she was.

Love hurt.

But she knew that betraying Sonia would hurt even more.


End file.
